Gulp!
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: Digimon frontier again! Well Everyone goes into the forest but Kouji is cursed in a furry way. OOC Please R&R Beware of cute fluffy Kouji! NO LONGER ABANDONED
1. What's going on?

**T/n The title is the most random title in history….Gulp! Well I hope you find this amusing I sure do! XP**

_**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T**_

The frontier gang was going to meet up at the forest to do a little _squirrel_ hunting for Kouichi; everyone had made it on time _even_ Takuya!

"Ok guys in order to get a squirrel we will go in pairs!" Kouichi ordered walking back and forth like a general.

"I will go with Tommy, Zoe will go with JP and Kouji is stuck with dumbass Takuya!" He ordered again.

"Hey I'm not a dumbass you dumbass!" Takuya moaned loudly. Kouichi glared at him before saluting and marching away with Tommy. Zoe and JP also walked of so Kouji and Takuya just walked of in the direction of the _fairy world._

"Kouji, why do they call this part of the woods the _fairy world?_" Takuya asked looking confused.

"They call it the _fairy world,_ because they want to amuse little girls," Kouji sighed.

"Do you wish you were a little girl?"

"NO! I LOVE BEING A TEENAGE **BOY**!"

"I want to be a little girl."

"0_o"

Kouji saw a twinkling in the distance, he looked at Takuya who was yawning very slowly, rolled his eyes then ran to the twinkling, what it was, was a small glass of water.

"Weird…" Kouji muttered. He didn't think anything of it and took a sip.

"This water is yummy!" He squealed drinking the rest of it. He felt a tingling all over his body then it blanked out.

_**Takuya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Takuya finished yawning and saw Kouji in the distance running.

"Kouji, Wait for me!" He called running after Kouji. He lost sight of Kouji and suddenly saw Kouji's clothes on the floor.

"OMG KOUJI! There are two options 1) he's been incinerated and is now dead, or 2) He's running around the wood naked."

He knelt down to Kouji's clothes and saw something move from under the bandana, he lifted it up to a small black kitten with dark blue eyes.

"Aaaaw aren't you cute!" Takuya squealed. The kitten looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"_Meow?_" It tilted its head to the side slightly with a questioning look in its eyes. Takuya bundled up Kouji's clothes and the kitten that got wrapped around in the cloths.

"Don't worry little fellow I'll make sure your all right, by the way have you seen Kouji?" Takuya asked walking towards the meeting place with the cat bundled up in Kouji's clothes.

_**KOUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Kouji's vision had blacked out while tingling went through his whole body, he heard Takuya's voice and his eyes shot open, his vision was a lot better and he could smell very well. He wriggled a little wondering what was on top of him, the weight was token of him and everything was bright all around him. He turned around wondering why he was on all fours then heard Takuya squeal, "Aaaaw aren't you cute!"

Kouji looked up and saw Takuya standing all the way up there. "What's going on!?" Kouji meowed tilting his head slightly not meaning to look cute. Takuya gathered up _**his**_ clothes bundling Kouji in the cloths. _**What the heck is going on? I'm wrapped in my own clothes, I'm meowing and Takuya's calling me **__**cute**__**!**_

"Don't worry little fellow I'll make sure your all right, by the way have you seen Kouji?" Takuya asked carrying him towards the meeting place. _**What I'm Kouji you dumbass! Oh great I'm a cat.**_

_**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T **_

**T/n Meh I know it's weird but I was daydreaming about this in science! **

**PLEASE REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EVEN YOU MAISIE!**

**LOL! I can just imagine your face right now! ;P**


	2. Everyone meets!

**T/n Ok sorry I took so long updating, but I went on holiday for 2 weeks and I wrote this in a notebook so when I got back I typed it up but before I updated I got flamed big time, so that took away my confidence. But I'm back feeling a lot better! ^^**

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

HUMANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takuya saw Zoe, JP, Tommy and Kouichi by the meeting place.

"Sergeant Takuya! You're late and you don't seem to have a squirrel!" Kouichi shouted at Takuya.

"No…. I didn't see any squirrels, but I found this really cute kitten." Takuya announced happily, while uncovering the kitten. Everyone's eyes grew big and they all awed.

"She's so cute!" Zoe squealed. The kitten looked at her evilly and shook its head.

"Zoe I think **she's** a boy." JP muttered watching the kitten nod its head.

"WOW! That's one smart kitten!" Tommy exclaimed giving the kitten a stroke causing him to paw at his hand.

"HEY!" Kouichi shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Where's Kouji?" He asked looking slightly worried. Takuya patted Kouichi on the back and muttered.

"He got incinerated……or raped." Kouichi started crying then suddenly stopped.

"He's in a better place." Kouichi muttered smiling. With that everyone nodded.

"ROUMEOW!" Came a loud meow.

"Hey I have an idea let's call this cat Kouji!" Zoe protested. Takuya thought about it for a slight second before replying.

"Yeah, the little thing does look a little like him." The kitten started jumping up and down meowing like crazy.

"But Kouji isn't that hyper!" JP laughed patting Kouji on the head making him tumble away.

"Should we take it in turns to look after him?" Zoe asked picking Kouji up and giving him a small hug, he squirmed slightly trying to break free from Zoe's grasp but soon gave up frowning a little kitten frown.

"Good enough for me, you can look after him first Zoe." JP said. Zoe's eyes brightened up and she squeezed Kouji into an even tighter hug.

"He's so cute and cuddly I could just eat him!" She squealed. Kouji's eyes widened and he started meowing and trying to escape.

"He's so like Kouji…." Sighed Tommy, who was trying to calm him down.

"Well good luck, hey can I be next to look after him?" Takuya asked hopefully. Zoe nodded then left with Kouji clasped tightly in her arms. On the way home everyone they passed was cooing and patting Kouji until he hissed at a little girl.

"I know what will cheer you up, why don't I buy you a kitty bandana just like the real Kouji!" Kouji looked up at Zoe with complete hatred. Zoe ignored him and went into the nearest pet store and bought a dark blur bandana to go round his neck.

"Aaaaw you look even cuter than before!" Zoe squealed. Kouji pawed away from her getting frustrated.

CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kouji could hear people talking he wriggled a little to see if he could find out what was going on.

"No…. I didn't see any squirrels, but I found this really cute kitten." Came the annoying sound of Takuya's voice. Suddenly everyone's faces were in view and they were making google eyes at him while awing.

"She's so cute!" Zoe squealed. _WTF it's me Kouji!_ He tried to look evil, and then started shaking his head.

"Zoe I think **she's** a boy." JP muttered. As he said this Kouji started nodding his head. _I'll have to communicate like this for now. _Tommy said something then came over and stroked him. Kouji immediately pawed at his hand. _I shouldn't scratch or bite my friends. _Kouichi started talking about him and so did Takuya until the decided he was dead.

"HELLO, I'M RIGHT HERE!" he meowed loudly. They started talking about naming him Kouji and how he looks like Kouji.

"WELL DUH I AM KOUJI, CAN'T YOU BASTERS TELL BY MY SMARTNESS AND WTF? RAPED INSSINAGRATION!? He meowed quickly jumping up and down.

"But Kouji isn't that hyper!" JP said patting Kouji on the head. _Asshole… _he tumbled away. Zoe said something then he was pulled into a suffocating hug. He squirmed then gave up frowning angrily. They started talking again, then suddenly Zoe squeezed him even tighter, he felt like his little body was going to be crushed.

"Help anybody!" He squeaked kicking at Zoe.

"He's so like Kouji…" Tommy sighed attempting to calm him down.

"Do you understand me?" Kouji purred slightly. Tommy didn't seem to notice. _Shit!_ Takuya asked something before Zoe clasped him in her arms and walked of. On the way to her house everyone was cooing and patting him it was so annoying when a little girl pulled at his ears he made a noise with his throat which turned out being a hiss. _Oh great I have cat instincts._ Zoe said something but Kouji had a feeling it was bad so he looked at her with hatred. _I want to kill you!_

Zoe ran into a pet shop and bought a bandana that went round his neck. _WTF? These things aren't meant to go around the neck!_

"Awww you look even cuter than before!" Zoe squealed.

_Fuck you._

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

**T/n Ok well next chapter will probably come out in two weeks I'm busy this week and the next K?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Akward moments and fussy eaters!

**T/n SORRY!!!! For the long wait I've been at school which has praticaly killed me! =O**

**Then when the holiday came I went to Roma, Venice, Brittany and London!**

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T**

_**HUMANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

Zoe took Kouji up to her room placing him on her bed.

"Your sooo cute..." Zoe cooed.

Kouji sat there with… a face Kouji would give her if she said that to him.

"Do you want some food?" She asked.

Kouji looked away then suddenly turned his head back and nodded slightly.

"Chicken or beef?" She asked wondering why she was asking it such a thing.

"MEEEEOOOW!" Kouji meowed.

"Uhg…. I'll take that as chicken." Zoe got up and went to the kitchen. She came back shortly with a plate with a grilled chicken wing on it.

"Here you go." She placed it on her bed next to Kouji.

Kouji looked at the chicken with disgust in his face.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked looking worried.

Kouji looked up at her blinking guiltily.

"Come on you eat up while I have a shower!" Zoe brightened up beginning to take of her clothes.

When she was ready she looked around for Kouji but couldn't see him any were.

"_I'll find him later."_ She sighed going into the bathroom.

**CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kouji was plopped onto the bed like a limp kitten… wait he pretty much was that…

"You're soooo cute!" Zoe cooed. _If you havn't relised yet I'm not some stupid animal!_ Kouji sat there just looking at her stubbornly.

"Do you want some food?"

_FOOD!? At a time like this! I want you to pound it into your head that I'm not a cat! _Kouji turned his head to the side, his stomach let of a tiny little growl. _Oh great I AM hungry…_ He turned back and with all his might nodded.

"Chicken or Beef?"

"Neither I'm vegetarian!" He mewed.

"Uhg…… I'll take that as chicken."

_WHAT!?_

She came back with a plate of grilled chicken and placed it next to him. _I'm not eating this! _He looked disgusted at the remaining of what used to be a living breathing creature.

"What's wrong?" Zoe looked worried. _Ah geez she's making me feel bad!_ He looked up at her guiltily.

"Come on you eat up while I have a shower!" Zoe brightened up. _Shower!? I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!! _He dived from the bed surprised at the agility of his body as he landed gracefully. Zoe's skirt landed on him. _AH IT'S SO DARK! _He wriggled a bit before he got out he glanced round and saw a little of Zoe then shut his eyes tight running of towards the door. _I wish I didn't see that!_ He felt something approaching with the senses on his whiskers and quickly veered away feeling a fresh scent filling his nose. _I think it's safe now… _Kouji opened his eyes and saw he was in the hall. _Whew!_

He noticed a ray of sunlight coming from a window and decided to lay in it he curled up and felt a rumbling coming from his throat. _This feels good, I see why cats do this._ He dozed of slowly so he didn't notice approaching footsteps. He was suddenly awoken by rough hands grabbing him by the tail.

"HEY BITCH THAT HURTS!" He hissed. He saw a man that looked a bit like Zoe.

"Now how did you get in here?" He asked.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME MY TAIL IS GOING TO SNAP IF YOU CARRY ON HOLDING ME LIKE THIS!" He spat spraying saliva over his face.

"That's it kitty your going outside!!" He yelled chucking Kouji out the window.

"WHAAAT THE HELLL!!!!! YOU ANIMAL KILLER!!!" Kouji yowled with fear and anger.

**T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T**

**T/n well cliffhanger will Kouji survive!? 0_0 What about his weird sudden vegetarian-ness!? (YAY VEGATARIAN!)**


	4. Lost Kitty

**T/n I updated at last Dx**

**HUMANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Zoe was all dressed again after her shower and was now looking around for Kouji.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" She called looking around the house getting a bit worried. She went downstairs and saw her dad at the table reading yesterday's newspaper.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Mmm?" He replied not looking up.

"Have you seen a little black kitten with a temper and some attitude?" she asked taking a deep breath after.

"Yeah I did, you should have told me about him before I got rid of him." He looked over his newspaper at Zoe's shocked face.

"Ok thanks dad I'm going to go looking for him..." Zoe bit down her yell.

"Be back by 8." He sighed going back to his newspaper.

Zoe ran out the house and looked around wondering were she should look first. She ran of into the park, she slowed down and started looking under bushes in hope of finding him. _What if I don't find him? _Zoe frantically thought.

"Um, Zoe what are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice behind her, she whipped round and saw Takuya and his little brother Shinya there.

"Well you see…" She started

"You lost Kouji." Takuya guessed.

"How did you know?"

"Because we saw a black kitten over there that Takuya said looked like the cat!" Shinya piped up feeling ignored.

"Ah were?" Zoe demanded.

"There!" Shinya pointed to a small group of trees.

"Ok lets go!" Zoe ran of towards the trees with Takuya hot on her heals and Shinya struggling to keep up.

**CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Stupid son of a bitch." Kouji grumbled as he trudged to the park. He went towards the scent of carrots.

"Mmm carrots!" Kouji ran towards a group of trees were there was a carrot amongst them. Kouji gobbled it up and went into the middle of the trees.

"TAKUYA!!! I WANT A ICE CWEAM!" Shouted a little kid.

"Waif Takuya!?" Kouji instantly got up and ran to the only place he could think of going.. Kouichi's house.

**T/n I'll update before Christmas promise! Maybe**


	5. Reptiles and understandments

**T/n I UPDATED! xD**

**HUMANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (why do I do that?)**

Zoe, Takuya and Shinya reached the group of trees, they looked around for a kitten but didn't even find a hair.

"Takuya? I thought you said he was here?" Zoe asked with teary eyes.

"He must of gone some were else then…" Takuya pondered. Zoe burst into a shower tears.

"Ah Zoe please stop crying!" Takuya started panicking.

"But what if he's dead!" Zoe cried.

"Please stop crying everyone's starting to look!"

"I don't care!"

"I can smell the cat!" Shinya squealed jumping in the air. As he said this Zoe stopped crying and Takuya stared at his brother with a worried look.

"You… erm… smell him?" Takuya asked.

"Yes! He smells like carrots YUCKY!" Shinya wrinkled his nose.

"Do carrots have a smell?" Zoe whispered into Takuya's ear.

"I don't know but Shinya's scaring me!" Takuya whispered back.

"I can hear you whispering! I have senses like a lizard!" Shinya laughed.

"A lizard?" Zoe sighed.

"Shinya, if you can really smell Kouji take us to him!" Takuya stated. Shinya got on all fours and bounded off.

"Ok… I don't think even I'M that weird…" Takuya sighed.

"Let's go then!" Zoe said following Shinya.

"WAIT UP LIZARD BUDDY THE IGUANA IS COMING!" Takuya squealed running after Shinya.

"Erm… I'm surrounded by reptiles!" Zoe grumbled.

Shinya led Takuya the iguana and Zoe to Kouichi's house.

"Shinya you just led us to Kouichi's house…" Zoe pointed out.

"And that's were fluffy carrot smelling kitty is!" Shinya giggled.

"Ok I'll ask Kouichi then." Zoe walked up to Kouichi's door and rang the door bell.

**CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kouji ran to Kouichi's house.

"Crap I can't get in!" Kouji hissed. He saw his mum coming back from the shopping and an idea struck him.

He walked up to his mum and started weaving in and out of her legs purring and trying to look adorable.

"Oh my what an adorable kitten!" His mum squealed a little girl squeal. _This is so humiliating! _

"Why don't I take you inside and get you some milk!" His mum scooped him up with her one free arm and carried him into the kitchen. _YES! I am in!_ His mum set out a dish of milk then started unloading the shopping she had just bought. _I better… That milk looks good…_ Kouji ran up to the dish and started lapping at the milk.

_Shit kitty moment!_ He pulled himself away from the milk and ran out of the kitchen. He headed towards his brothers bedroom hoping he was in.

"WHAT!? THE DAMN DOOR IS CLOSED!" Kouji spat. He flexed his sheathed his claws and started scratching at the door. A few moments later the door swung open and Kouichi was standing there looking pretty pale.

"Oh it's just a cat." He sighed.

"WAIT!? A CAT!?" He suddenly dropped down to his knees and looked into Kouji's eyes.

"Hey you're that cat that Takuya found aren't you?" He asked. Kouji nodded his head.

"Wow you really are a smart cat." _Hmmm maybe because I'M HUMAN!_

"Your eyes remind me of Kouji. Isn't that your name?" Kouji nodded again.

Suddenly the door bell sounded and Kouichi abandoned Kouji to answer the door.

**T/n OMG! Will Kouji get Kouichi to understand? Or will he have to go back to powder puff land with Zoe? Or maybe even go with Takuya to the super reptiles united base! lol **

**Please R&R! and I'll update sooner that you can say figgleberry doofinsmirtzeng amblegrumble yammyoo! But say it slowly please!**

***~*R.O.**

**If you enjoy this then check out my other comedies! =] **


End file.
